2019 Pacific typhoon season (GaryKJR)
The 2019 Pacific typhoon season is an ongoing event in the annual formation of tropical and subtropical cyclones within the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The season runs throughout 2019, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and October. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, to the north of the equator between 100°E and the 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones; these agencies are the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) and the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA). As a result of this, many cyclones that form in the basin receive two names, one from the JMA and one from PAGASA. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, while the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility, which is located between 135°E–115°E and 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a W suffix. Seasonal forecasts Season summary ImageSize = width:1030 height:355 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2019 till:19/01/2019 color:TD text:"Amang" from:05/03/2019 till:10/03/2019 color:TY text:"Sepat" from:12/03/2019 till:15/03/2019 color:TS text:"Mun" from:14/04/2019 till:21/04/2019 color:TY text:"Danas" from:20/04/2019 till:24/04/2019 color:TD text:"05W" from:21/04/2019 till:22/04/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:07/05/2019 till:11/05/2019 color:TS text:"Nari" from:23/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 color:TY text:"Wipha" from:29/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:TD text:"Egay" from:05/06/2019 till:10/06/2019 color:ST text:"Francisco" from:07/07/2019 till:11/07/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:10/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:TY text:"Lekima" from:15/07/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:TD text:"Falcon" from:17/07/2019 till:22/07/2019 color:TD text:"11W" from:17/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:TD text:"12W" from:21/07/2019 till:27/07/2019 color:TY text:"Krosa" from:26/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 color:ST text:"Bailu" from:04/08/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:TS text:"Podul" barset:break from:07/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:15/08/2019 till:27/08/2019 color:TY text:"Lingling" from:19/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TY text:"Kajiki" from:22/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:ST text:"Faxai" from:26/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:27/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:TD text:"Ineng" from:30/08/2019 till:08/09/2019 color:TY text:"Peipah" from:03/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:ST text:"Tapah" from:09/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:TY text:"Mitag" from:11/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:TD text:"23W" from:15/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:TY text:"Hagibis" from:15/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:TD text:"Kabayan" from:17/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:21/09/2019 till:26/09/2019 color:TS text:"Neoguri" from:23/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:TY text:"Bualoi" from:30/09/2019 till:07/10/2019 color:ST text:"Matmo" from:10/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:TD text:"Nimfa" from:17/10/2019 till:25/10/2019 color:TY text:"Halong" barset:break from:23/10/2019 till:27/10/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:25/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:ST text:"Nakri" from:01/11/2019 till:08/11/2019 color:TY text:"Fengshen" from:11/11/2019 till:22/11/2019 color:TY text:"Kalmaegi" from:19/11/2019 till:23/11/2019 color:TD text:"33W" from:27/11/2019 till:29/11/2019 color:TD text:"34W" from:07/12/2019 till:09/12/2019 color:TD text:"TD" from:14/12/2019 till:21/12/2019 color:TY text:"Fung-wong" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January 2020 Storms 'Tropical Depression 01W (Amang)' 'Tropical Depression Nimfa' Storm names International names Philippines Auxiliary list Season effects Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:GaryKJR's Future Pacific typhoon seasons